1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable compression ring for a male coaxial cable connector.
2. Prior Art
Coaxial cable connectors are well known in the art. Coaxial cable connectors generally comprise a tubular body portion having a leading end, a trailing end and an axial lumen coextensive with the length of the body portion. A connector nut is attached to the leading end and a tubular shell is slidably attached to the trailing end of the body portion. In such connectors, a “prepared end” of a coaxial cable is inserted into an axial lumen within the shell and body portion of the connector and fully advanced thereinto. A tool is employed to compress the connector in a longitudinal direction until the cable is securely held within the body portion. To accomplish secure holding, a compression ring is slidably disposed within the axial lumen of the connector such that when the shell is forced forwardly toward the leading end of the body portion, the compression ring is radially and inwardly deformed to securely hold the cable within the connector.
There is a continuing need for compression rings that may be changed to accommodate various diameter coaxial cables, provide sufficient force for securely holding the cable and require minimal compressive force for effecting attachment.